Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150201101351/@comment-24796133-20150201173143
Our plan relies on making contact with Ghhost again, and him being helpful in some manner insted of a statue. In the meantime we try practising with our powers. Car's power replication is very interesting, she's able to replicate anyone else's power to roughly half of the power's potential, and for a few hours at one time. I sense that it'll be invaluable in the future, especially against almost unkillable mutants that are bound to exist in this weird world. Jacob has also discovered a couple of new tricks with his osteokinesis. He shows us his interpetation of Wolverine from X-men, the bone claws he's practised creating from between his knuckles. It's impressive, along with the fact he can now make bone ridges protruding from his hand and fingers, making his punches pretty lethal. Cara and him mainly practise with each other, her copying his power and being able to shoot out bone spikes, him forming his bone structures and attacking back. He says he wants to try working on bone shields and weapos next. If he can pull that off I'd be impressed. I mmyself have been trainind on my own more. From the little I know of my power, I can control my claws at will, and have my physical abilities slightly increased. I want to practise more with my heat veins though. Whenever I get angry, they boil up and make my skin a furnace, burning anything it touches. The hard part is activating it. Trying to make myself angry isn't easy, and when I do, I can barely conjure more than a sizzle to my palms. I think back to the times it properly activate. Both ocassions I was blinded by rage, desperation. Maybe it requires an extreme emotional response to start up. Either way, I can't rely on it as a main form of attack. Instead, I try claw attacks, dodging and evading, increasing my agility around buildings and streets, and physical strength by punching walls, ignoring the pain. If I can make myself less resposive to pain, that'll be a bonus. I think my strategy is flawed though, beacuse all I end up with are sore hands and wrists. i'll figure something out. Other than that it's going through the motions with my kobis, remembering what Leo taught me. I may not be an expert, more of a novice if anything, but I doubt many of the people I call enemies will have any more experience than me. It remains like this for three days, fighting, planning, discussing. The main argument is over how to attack. Jcob thinks we should make ourselves known by attacking the main headquarters, of course he does. We disagree, saying it's better to work from the out, then in. After last night he got pissed off and refuses to say more than a couple of words to us. I'm not sure why he's so mad, probably a load of things that add up to make him stressed right now. For some reason I imagine Zoe features in that list, he's more hung up over that than he lets on. Whilst he trains I talk to Cara, and she's explaining her story. "I was on holiday with a bunch of friends in Eygpt, we fancied going somewhere hotter than the UK for new year. We were going to see the pyramids, the sphynix, all of that, it was meant to be fun. But then a group of mutants attacked the town we were staying in. At this point my eyes had just started changing, but my friends hadn't noticed. They came through the whole town, just ruining everything like mindless rioters, rounding up people our age. There wasn't any chance for us to get away, and they caught all three if us, brought us straight to Surfer. He went through the group they had one by one and singled out the mutants, dragging them away. When he got to me he almost missed my eyes, but he saw the little bit of purple in them, and decided to take me anyway. I don't know what happend to my friends, I haven't seen them since. A day later all of us were taken here, where the mutant branded us, then they let us join the group here. Since then, I haven't been able to talk to anyone who's remotely friendly, surviving by staying out of the way really. Then I ran into you when we were sent out to try and find any non-pluto mutants. Hence why I pointed the gun at you, sorry about that by the way, I just thought they'd find out. If they see my mark when I fight back I'm scared they might do to me what I saw happen to another guy. It was terrible to watch." "We won't get caught, they won't see your face either, I'm going to make sure I'm their main focus, draw the attention away from you two when it comes to fighting." She smiles, relieved at this. We're still on a nocturnal schedule, and I'd guess it's about two in the morning when Ghost finally appears. We're in the street next to the builidng at the time, Jacob still on the roof. He appears from our home, it still makes me wonder how he can slip around unnoticed, is it his mutation? He walks to us and stops a few feet away. "Were going to need your help for something, if you're willing to offer it." I tell him, throwing him my TDC so he can type a message back. He catches it and starts typing away. That's probably the most normal thing I've seen him do. We wait in silence until he is finished, and I walk over and take the TDC when he's finished. It reads: ''You want my help to attack the others here. I am willing to aid you. ''Cara stutters in amazement as to how he knew what we wanted, but I just assumed he would already know. At this point Jacob comes out of the house and joins us. "We need you to tell us when there's an oppurtunity to strike without being captured, we haven't got much hope of staying in the shadows without an inside source." I pass him the TDC again and he types away. "so this is your mysterious 'Ghost' then eh? He's a talkative one." Jacob says. One day he might learn not to annoy everyone he meets on his first sentence. Ghost ignores him though, doesn't even look up until he's finished the message: ''I will keep this so I can message you, but do not expect constant communication, Nano will be watching. I cannot openly help you with this, the attacks you will do on your own. Be ready when you recieve a message. ''He turns around and leaves then, walking down an alley, my TDC in his hand. He better know what he's doing. I can't hep but wonder if this is all a cruel ploy by him to in the end turn us in, but we don't have an option but to trust him. If he does betray us he won't be living any longer than me, that's for sure.